Who are you, really?
by 1oooyears
Summary: And with Tyler dead, Elena a vampire, and Bonnie angsting, Caroline leaves. She's not a bad friend, but whatever is going on between Elena and the Salvatore brothers, is ridiculous. / Caroline Forbes is leaving Mystic Falls, and any small town will do.
1. who are you, really?

who are you, really?

.

.

_Who are you really? _

_'Cause I got nothing else to prove_

_and I got nothing to lose_

_see me bare my teeth for you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caroline Forbes doesn't like polka-dots or sunglasses, but as she twirls in the mirror, it's decided that _Caroline Colinear_, does.

_"You have to change your identity, Care. The council, _**_will _**_come after you." Her mother looks down at her feet, before her eyes meet her own. "I know I haven't always been accepting or loving, or I'm always working, but I just wanted you safe and now-" She stops because this feels like a_**_ permanent_**_ goodbye. "I love you. This _**_will _**_be over soon."_

And with Tyler dead, Elena a _vampire_, and Bonnie angsting, Caroline leaves. She's _not _a bad friend, but whatever is going on between Elena and the Salvatore brothers, is _ridiculous._

So, she settles for a heartfelt note to Matt, concealed in a 'Get Well Card,' a letter to Bonnie, with a phone number that Bonnie will put in her phone under the Alias, 'Marg,' one lingering look at the place she's deemed Klaus' grave, flowers at Tyler's, an apology via note on Elena's doorstep, a little thank you for the Salvatore brothers, and a promise that if she meets another species, _she'll call_, because if they only met werewolves in 2010, then evidently they're _stupid_.

Settling on small town, _Beacon Hills, _she trashes her old phone and pulls out her new one, donning a colourful dress, and thin lipped smile. She doesn't want too, _but maybe she should dye her hair too?_

Nah.

* * *

This is how it happens, she drives to school, _she may or may not have stolen some money from the Salvatore brothers… What they're rich?! _She hums some tune she picked up from Elena's thorough list of playlists, and precedes to _quite literally_, skip into the school. _Beacon Hills High School, _is large and clinical, it smells like _cheetos _and _sweat, _and for a second she wrinkles her nose. _That's what happens when you get acquainted with the pine scent of the forest._

And then she turns, walking forward, surely she - she collides with a leather clad figure _- of course._

There's an _oomph _as he falls back and she remains standing, well, that is before she feigns affect. "Oh, uhh- off." She falls back. All the while overlooking his furrowed eyebrows as he realises she falls on purpose, _what, was she one of those? A damsel in distress type? _His lip curled in distaste, surely the blonde wasn't hitting on him? He had _plans_, he was far too busy for, _courtship. _He stands before briskly leaving, _no need to raise awareness of my presence. She hasn't seen my face…_

_Rude much? Ugh, leather jackets. _Frowning, she continues down the hall.

* * *

She meets Stiles Stilinski in _Mathematics, _His heart pitter patters behind her, and it isn't until they begin measuring, that she curses her stupidity as Caroline For-Colinear, has forgotten her ruler. She turns around and nudges the beige desk, "hey."

Wide hazel eyes look up from a messy scrawl, in reaction. "Can I borrow your ruler? Caroline, by the way."

He fumbles, stumbling along words. "Uh- Sure."

She smiles, flowery lips curling in a calm display, "thanks," and then she turns back, metallic stick in hand. What he notices, that he's sure the rest of the class doesn't, is the fact that over the sleeve of her cardigan is a splotch of vermillion. He decides that _no, _that is not blood, and there is no _way _this girl is the alpha. Pffft. _Yep, he's dead._

* * *

"SCOTT! Answer me, okay?" Stiles shoves his phone back inside his jacket.

* * *

Caroline sighs, _so thirsty_, and then, someone falls, theres a poignant scent that vaguely reminds her of flowers, it's floral, attractive, but not appealing in a _food, i'll dine on this forever, if you disagree, this is my hand, and soon it will hold your heart, _kind-of-way. And then a scent she hadn't smelt since Tyler's neck went _crack, _and _hello, Klaus' first hybrid._

_Werewolf. Werewolf Blood. What the fuck? _So being Caroline she runs to the scent.

"Oufff, paper cut." A girl, (_Allison, right?) _and her boyfriend are in the library laughing away. Her eyes widen, a werewolf, in highschool, _again? _Her chest hurts, just a smidge._ I miss Tyler. _She shakes her head, _no point_.

"What, do you want me to kiss it better?" For a second, fear strikes his face, before he forges a smile.

"I'm good, but a kiss does sound good..." And then his lips meet hers, and she almost goes _awww._

_Okay, maybe he isn't a threat, i'll look around, but, might as well stick around, moving away now would just look suspicious and then I'd have to think up another name. Okay, I'll follow him home, but if they get kinky, I'm leaving._

As quietly as she can she backs away. Scott wrinkles his nose, _what's that smell?_

* * *

Stiles scowls at him. "Seriously, you _couldn't _answer your phone?"

"Well, no."

"I think you take me for granted, I mean, whatever happened to, _bro's before hoe's. _Look, just, forget it, don't do it again, I worry." A small smile strikes his features.

"Yes, _mom._"

"_Anyway, _Scott, I think something is up with the new girl."

"I haven't met her yet, Allison said she was nice though."

"Maybe, _unless..."_

* * *

"Hi, I'm Scott, Allison's-"

She smiles, "yeah, I know. She told me," she moves towards him, then whispers, "she really likes you."

He smiles, "really?"

She reciprocates the action. "I'm Caroline. Caroline, Colinear," and he can't help but note that it seems as if she's _testing _the name.

* * *

It's when Scott kisses Allison hello, and the _thumpthump _of her chest rises against his own, he realises what the blonde was missing.

_What. The. Hell?!_

* * *

"Stiles, we _have _to find Derek." His voice is grave, puppy dog face schooled in the gravity of their situation. Stiles agrees.

"So, what do we know about _Caroline."_

Caroline scowls, _who's Derek? Pack leader? _She _drives away _(as in she _doesn't _drive away, but makes it look like she has, so she can follow on foot) and ditches the car out front of the house, before quickly returning. There are many benefits of being a vampire, and the ability to drive so fast your eyes are dry, and your mouth is the dessert, against the thick winds.

Another is your libido, but thats for another time.

* * *

"There's something wrong with her Derek," Scott says, eyes swaying from side to side, in a heavy zig-zag. Stiles takes in a breath and nods in agreement. _What are they talking about?_ Derek voices in his thoughts, with a '_I'm sorry I wasn't listening, who is she? Another girl, you've fallen in love with?'_ His voice is wry and the overtones of sarcasm seep into his stony exterior.

Scott scowls. "This new girl."

Besides him, Stiles begins to speak. "Her name is Caroline Colinear, blonde, roughly 5'8, seventeen years old, or so she says," His eyebrows raise and his hands move upwards, in a gesture that communicates a possibility. (A frozen shrug.) "She's an orphan, apparently her parents died in a fire, but I checked it out, there's no evidence of her existence before her moving here, no photo's either, nothing. Not to mention her last name is an anagram of _Caroline._"

"And I have to know about this why?" The brooding beta replies, eyes scanning those of the youth before him.

"We think she's a supernatural." Scott says, and the shortly shaved student beside him, his best friend, nods quite enthusiastically.

"And I have to know about this why?" He repeats, eyes flashing.

"Derek, look, we need to protect everyone and with the alpha, we need to know about any other threats."

"Don't forget your hunter princess, girlfriend." He replies snidely, mouth and eyes narrowing.

Stiles stops Scott, sensing his irritation flare, and knowing that it would only make Scott do something stupid, he replies; "We need to know what she is, what her weaknesses are, if she's evil, maybe how we could stop her, and if she-" He rambles, almost puffing as he speeds through the possibilities.

"Stiles. I'm only going to say one thing about this girl."

"What?"

He looks at them, hands in pockets. "There's a reason I don't involve myself in supernatural affairs, there's more than just werewolves out there," he pauses, looking at both teenagers, "there are **bad **people, worse than the alpha, some stronger than us, so let her do her thing. No one has been hurt yet, yes?"

"Well, no-"

"Then that's it, she's probably harmless. Now, leave."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Scott, Stiles." Derek turns, and begins to walk away. There's silence.

"Derek, I can't hear her heartbeat." He says lowly, but Derek hears him, werewolf hearing and all.

He looks over at the young werewolf, eyes wide, nostrils flared. "What?"

Caroline scowls, _looks like I need some help._


	2. said and done

said and done

.

.

_This song's going to you,_

_the one who's so confused._

_The one who feels who used._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"_Hey, Bonnie, I have to ask you something, can you call me back?" The beep signals, and Caroline falls to her bed with an audible plump. She closes her eyes, _these werewolves may just be some trouble,_ she thinks, remembering her afternoon.

_"What do you mean, can you just not hear it? Or what?" _

_"Well, it's not like I really noticed, I mean, I've been trying to tune everything out, I mean, I can hear the subway. I didn't-"_

_"What was it like? What was her scent?"_

_The man she knows as Derek stares down at the teenager and she braces herself, who knows, maybe she'll defend the young werewolf. _They can't fight, there's a human nearby, I can't risk another life…

_Scott seemed puzzled. "Her scent?"_

_The older werewolf exhales, frustrated. "Yes, her scent."_

_Beside him, Stiles, from math, talks. "What, like her smell? I mean she had some nice-"_

_"Not you, Stiles. Scott, all of us have a scent. So, any smells, that were.. unusual."_

_He scratches his head, answering, "well, yeah, actually. In the janitor closet-"_

_"I don't wanna know!" The yelp erupts from the now dormant volcano, of Stiles Stilinski's mouth. Scott shoots a look at Stiles, and Derek raises an eyebrow, gesturing for the boy to continue._

_"-no, I was getting something, but there was this smell, it was in the library to, and near Allisons locker, oh, and in History!" _

_Derek nods. "Did this girl talk to you, do you know if she knows about you?"_

_Scott shrugs, "She seemed nice, not _too _weird. I guess."_

_Derek nods, _Geez, this guy nods, a lot. _Caroline notes._

_She narrows her eyes, _perhaps she should leave, their bound to see her hiding spot soon.

_And like that, she exits._

* * *

Derek sighs. _First the alpha, now this. _He walks up the creaky stairs, and toward the remains of his parents room. A torched bed still lays there, mostly untouched, he hauls the blankets on top and lies down. Pretending that he _is _comfortable, and that if anything his back hurts more than his heart does, and unknowingly falls into a dream of flaxen curls, dainty hands, and _fangs._

* * *

Caroline stands, the back of her throat dry, her arms stiff, _she's thirsty too. _The sun is heavy and produces a light gleam behind several clouds, giving a feel she'd become accustomed to at home. She wears sunglasses, because _yes, the sun may not burn her anymore, but it still hurts the whole vampire sight, _and in a sense it reminds her of "_His name is Stefan Salvatore." _and_ "We're planning a june wedding." _She vaguely wonders if anyone thinks of her like that.

She bends toward the fridge, it's humming an annoying buzz in her ears, but she concentrates and like that it's noticeably lower. The red package sits plump in her grasp and she closes the porcelain door. Scarlett travels up the straw, and Caroline _moans_ as the sweet sensation balances on her tongue. She prefers it fresh, but this will have to do. _After all, what woud the werewolves think when they saw her bent over a bunny groaning in ecstasy… _and like that her thoughts slink towards the gutter.

She forgoes showering because she woke up later than expected, and well, _it's not as if she sweats, or produces odour, or anything like that, _she is immortal after all. So, donning a sundress, blonde tresses flying behind her as she makes her way toward her vehicle.

* * *

"Scott, what exactly are we going to do?!" Stiles stares at his best friend, eyes comically wide, his hands dangling in the air.

The young werewolf looks at his sarcastic companion, biting his lip, before raking his hand through his hair. "I don't know Stiles, I don't know."

"Great, I feel _so _much better."

* * *

"Caroline, would you like to come shopping with me and Lydia?" Came the melodic tone of Alison Argent's voice.

"Hmm?" The blonde looked up from the work in front of her. Beside her, in a single desk, began the brunette.

"We're going shopping, on the weekend, you wanna come with?" Caroline smiled, _she reminds me of Elena, I mean, she's in love with a supernatural too. It could be nice, develop friendships, alot less suspicous. _

_"_Sure." Alison smiles, and Lydia the girl beside her reciprocates the expression.

"Also, how would you feel about sitting with us..."

* * *

Scott watched as Alison, Lydia, and _the new girl, _sat beside them. Jackson trailing behind them. Scott felt his heart pick up as the blonde smiled at them, teeth an unnatural ivory. Stiles' brow raised as he took notice of the pessimistic bubbly that was Lydia Martins personality as she talked to the vampire.

"So, _Caroline_, where are you from?" Caroline smiles, eyes bright, _prepared_, being the first word that comes to mind.

"Well, no where specific, my parents and I move around quite frequently, _well, we did, but _then I you know, told them, that I couldn't do it anymore and then.."

Alison, curious looked at her, she too, having once suffered the same fate. "And then..?"

She looks up at Argent, "well, they told me that I could stay."

"Really? They just _let you stay_." She was in awe.

"Yeah, but it's not as if I can't defend myself, my mum used to be in the force, and my dad, was too, so they taught me everything they knew, and yeah..." The lies fall from her mouth in typical fashion, and Stiles can't help but admire the flawless looks that accompany being a supernatural creature, and it has nothing to do with the fact that she is _incredibly _attractive.

Not to mention she looks like a 22 year old model. He wonders how they're going to deal with her.

"But then they died, in well, _Aruba," _she says looking down.

* * *

Derek looks at the school with mild interest,_ how is it so many supernatural creatures seem to inhabit this small town highschool? _

_"Yeah, but it's not as if I can't defend myself, my mum used to be in the force, and my dad, was too, so they taught me everything they know, and yeah..." _Is what he hears from his lone position on the lacrosse field, and he has to say, the voice gives him chills, makes him shiver in a way that not only screams _run!run!run!_ but _bite!bite!bite!_

* * *

Scott stares at the blonde in front of him, heart hammering in his ears, and like this the blonde looks at him. Bemused almost, curious too, and it's _belittling, _the way he feels so weak, and _angry. _His gaze is shifting, nose changing eyes highlighting, and he feels _it, _but Alison's hand reaches for his own under the table, and like that he's calm, but theres this panicked look in her eyes, and she's _frightened. _

Stiles doesn't see the change in his face as his eyes are malicious than kind in the same second, but _Caroline _does, and that is _not _good, _not good at all, _because he may or may not have just blown what any cover they may have had.

* * *

It's long after school when Stiles hears over his fathers radio, that there's been an _incident,_ another_ animal attack, the alpha, _he thinks, but then he stops, because, is _different, _because the animal carcass is drained of blood, and he thinks.

* * *

_"I don't know what it was Stiles, but suddenly, I had this sensation to attack her, bite her, it was all _instinct, _almost as if we were enemies without my knowing it." Is what Scott says, his friend nodding patiently. "Like we were _natural enemies."

_._

_"Derek, I can't hear her heartbeat!"_

_._

_"Animal carcass; body drained of blood, possible cult actions, maybe another fetish, ritual val-"_

_._

_"Yeah, but it's not as if I can't defend myself."_

_._

_What he notices, that he's sure the rest of the class doesn't, is the fact that over the sleeve of her cardigan is a splotch of vermillion. _

_._

_ "there's no evidence of her existence before her moving here, no photo's either, nothing." _

_._

_"Not to mention her last name is an anagram of _Caroline_.__"_

_._

And like that it all comes together, because he _is _the sheriffs son, and he is smart, and he is _Stiles, _so yes, he figures out what Derek and Scott cannot. _Caroline Colinear _is a supernatural creature, she is not a werewolf, but it's greatest enemy, she is a vampire, a bloodsucker, a _parasite. (Or life is one big fat coincidence, which honestly, is much more likely...) _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
__(Holy shit. Twilight is real?)_

_._

_._

_._

_**A/N : I think it goes unsaid, but i own neither Teen Wolf or The Vampire Diaries. **  
_


	3. love love love, it's an evil thing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I really am sorry for disappearing, really. I'll try and update next week, don't expect alot though.

Enjoy!

_I OWN NOTHING._

.

.

.

.

.

_love love love - _of monsters and men

.

So I think it's best,

that we both forget,

before we dwell on it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline practically skids to her door in a rush—because someone, _something, _just drained a deer of blood, and sure she may be a kickass blonde vampire, but she is only so very strong, and she wouldn't be able to hold her own in a fight against someone like Katherine. She blinks, brushing hair away from her face, and wonders if she should look for this person…

Nope, Caroline prefers living really.

She sighs, and walks towards the door of her bedroom, feet light sounds against the mahogany flooring. Stretching, she opens the door–

–only to find very smug Damon Salvatore.

"Hey Barbie, long time no see," he waves amusedly.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Scott looks at Stiles eyebrows furrowed, "you think Caroline is a _vampire?"_

Stiles, rolls his eyes, "I know it sounds off but think about it, you hate her, she has no heartbeat, and a dead deer _drained of blood, _what else could she be?"

Scott starts to look thoughtful, nods to himself, and then, agrees, "yeah. Okay—but why hasn't she attacked _me _yet?"

Stiles bites his thumb. (A habit from childhood that he just couldn't seem to shake.) Scott watches as he pensively seems to gnaw on his nails, and sighs, wondering why he couldn't just be a _normal _guy.

* * *

Caroline stops, mid flitter, and stares confusedly at the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Damon?" She asks, pretty much shocked, _because, seriously, what the fuck? _"What are-" she splutters, "what are you doing here?" She closes her eyes, rubs them fervently, "wait," she says, shaking her hair out. "That was you, with the deer, in the forest, you, yes?" She lifts her finger to a short point, hands flying in a flurry of exclamations.

He nods, tapping his head snappily, "yeah, yeah, just be happy it was the deer and wasn't some ginger barmaid named Paige." He rolls his eyes, and stands, shifting from his prior relaxed form on her comforter to a rather intimidating one. "Look, we gotta talk, _things _have been happening, and since you," he eyes the phone on her dresser, "haven't been answering your calls, Elena sent me to check on you, and it was _very _annoying to have to come here, right now, given what _is _happening, so you better not give me any trouble." He nods to himself, "okay, thats all I had to say," he flashes her a grin, "this is when you _talk _Blon-die." He finishes in a slow tone.

She huffs, "Elena reject you again?"

Damons head snaps up, and smiles, _he actually smiles, _in a kind of happy, not evil way. "Actually," he slinks to the other side of the room, "quite the opposite."

Caroline's eyes widen. _What? Ohmygod, what about Stefan and- I thought she- What is she- With him? _Him, _of all people, _Damon, _who _killed, _Jeremy, Alaric, _(without the rings, both would be dead—and killed by his hands too) _Abby, and fuck, almost _herself. Twice. "What?" She practically growls.

Damon twirls, "I rejected her." He solemnly looks up, and blinking, Caroline decides not to poke the hypothetical dragon in it's stomach. He holds his finger up in the air, remembering something, "that reminds me, Bennett told me to ask you why you needed help…?" He furrows his eyebrows, "whats up with that?"

Caroline stops, and decides that it was about time she started communicating with Mystic Falls again, "werewolves," she says, "they're in this town."

* * *

Scott jogs up to Derek, and breathing in and out, he asks the question that has plagued him and Stiles for quite some time, "Derek," he begins. "Are _vampires _real?" Derek looks at Scott with wide eyes in response.

"_What?"_

* * *

Damon stares at her incredulously, "you mean," he pauses. "You moved from one supernatural town to another, and to intact, get _away, _from the supernatural?"

Caroline nods.

Damon laughs, "thats funny." He walks out of the room, and confused, Caroline slams towards the doorway, calling after him.

"Damon, what're you doing?"

He turns, grin in place, "I'm gonna go rip some hearts out."

She sprints after him when he vampire runs away.

* * *

"You know this is _breaking and entering, _right?"

Derek snorts, before turning to Stiles, eyebrow raised, "it doesn't matter if the two of you are correct." He examines the area with a sniff a stern look. "So, here we are, trying to find out if you are or not."

Scott looks around, taking in the lavender wallpaper, and the many ferns littering the walls. He too, much like Derek, sniffs the room, and befuddled walks closer and closer to a rusty scent that leaks from the fridge. Leaning on it, he peers in, and is rather disturbed at what he sees—because, lined up in _Caroline Colinears _fridge, is five blood bags, each redder than the last.

He exhales sharply and from behind him, he hears Derek pat Stiles on the back. Derek strolls next to him, before pulling back and speaking. "You were right."

He stomps out of the room, and quietly, the two teenagers clamber after him (almost) silently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
